de ninjas a chicos normales
by hinatakawaaiii
Summary: después de la 4 guerra ninja tsunade manda al equipo 7 y 8 a una misión en busca 3 ambus y hanabi que están desaparecidos sin embargo la misión se complicara un poco celos,amor,aventuras,confusiones es por lo que tendrán que pasar nuestros ninjas favoritos para volver a casa
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA A TODOS ESTE ES MI PRIMER FANFIC DE NARUTO ES PERO QUE LES GUSTE **

**NARUTO NO ME PERTENESE ES CRACION DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO-SAMA **

_**DE NINJAS A CHICOS NORMALES**_

_capitulo 1 _

Era un hermoso dia el que se asoma en la aldea de konoha ese dia a los integrantes del equipo 8 y el equipo 7 los habian sitado en oficina de la hokage Tsunade despues de la guerra y de que naruto trajo a sasuke de vuelta y derrotaron a Madara se podia decir que todo estaba en paz a su manera

-hola hinata-saludo kiba que caminaba hacia la torre del hokage con akamaru y shino

-buenos dias kiba-kun shino-kun akamaru-saludo con una timida sonrisa mientras se unia a ellos

-al fin una misión hace mucho que no teniamos una-dijo feliz kiba

-la ultima mision fua hace unas 3 semanas kiba-dijo shino

-a mi me parecio mucho tiempo-se defion kiba mientras se adentraban al edificio y se dirigian a la oficina de la hokage

-vamos chicos no empiecen ya llegamos-dijo timidamete hinata

hinata toco la puerta ciando un _adelante_ abrio la puerta para entrar junto con su equipo y hay estaba el quipo 7 todos voltearon a ver quien entraba

-nos mando llamar-pregunto naturalmente kiba posisionandose aun lado del otro equipo

-si hace unos dias mandamos a un grupo de 3 ambus buscar aun fugitivo el fugitivo fue encontrado en una cueva a 160km al norte de konoha pero los ambus que lo acompañaban no estaban por ningun lado por eso nesesitamos a nuestro mejor equipo de busqueda y al de ataque para poderlos encontrar-dijo tsunade mientras les entregaba informacion sobre los anbus desaparecidos-en esta mision sasuke sera el lide y sai tambien los acompañara ya le avise antes por eso el no esta aqui partiran en una hora pueden retirarse antes de que se retiren tengo algo muy importante que decirte hinata-

-que pasa tsunade-sama-

-hace unos dias hanabi fue en una mision de rango D sin su equipo pero me temo que no a regresado encontramos sus pertenencias en la cueva donde fue ayado el fugitivo pero no hemos encontrado rastro de ella-

-hanabi esta desaparecida-contesto hinata en shock y preocupada por su hermana pequeña

-si por eso tambien su mision consiste en encontrar a hanabi-dijo tsunade entregandole a hinata un kunai con pequeño muñeco colgando-esto se encontraba en el piso algo apartado de sus cosas pueden irse

-hai-contestaron los 6 a coro

-bueno chicos hinata y yo vamos a preparar nuestro equipo nos vemos-dijo sakura llevandose a hinata de la mano

-a-adios-logro decir hinata antes de que sakura se la llevara dejando a todos confundidos

-y a ahora a estas que mosca les pico-dijo un muy confundido kiba

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la alde una sakura iva arrastrando a una confundida hinata

-sakura-chan ¿que pasa? ¿que tienes?-preguntaba hinata por el comportamiento de su amiga

-perdon hinata pero nesesito que me acompañaras a comprar cosas para la mision-dijo sakura empezando a caminar normal y dejando de arrastras a hinata

-si vamos a comprarlas-dijo hinata sonriendo

-arigato-dijo sakura devolviendo la sonrisa empezando a caminar para la tienda

-y ¿que es lo que te falta sakura-chan?-pregunto hinata para saver lo que iva a comprar

-medicamentos,pomadas,vendas y unos guantes-dijo sakura

-sakura-chan-

-mande-

-porque no le avisaron a sai-kun de la mision junto con nosotros-

-porque el tuvo que comprar tinta para sus jutsu y tuvo que salir para comprarla porque aqui ya se avia acabado-

-era por eso-dijo hinata-vamos sakura-chan ya llegamos a la tienda

-si hinata-

-_tengo un mal presentimiento de esta misión-_pensaron hinata y sakura

todos bueno casi todos estaba en las puertas de konoha para partir solo faltaba alguien para poder partir

-porque se tarda tanto hinata ella siempre es muy puntual y de las primeras en llegar-se preguntaba kiba un poco aburrido y molesto

-deja de quejarte hay viene-le contesto shino a kiba apuntando hacia donde se veia a hinata corriendo

-perdon por la tardanza-dijo hinata mientras intentaba recobrar aire

-bueno ya que estamos todos vamono-dijo sasuke serio

-hai-respondieron sakura y hinata

mientras saltaban de rama en rama sakura se acerco a hinta quien parecia un poco perdida y nerviosa para preguntarle algo

-hinata ¿porque te tardaste tanto?-pregunto un poco curiosa mientras hinata solo se puso mas nerviosa

-bue-bueno no-es na-nada no -te pre-preocu-preocupes-tartamideo hinata muy nerviosa ante la curiosa mirada de sakura

-hinata eres mi amiga como no me voy a preocupar ademas estas tartamudeando hace mucho que no haces eso y estas muy nerviosa-la miro acusadoramente sakura

-bueno lo que paso es...-comenso a relatar hinata

_Flash back_

_hinata se dirigia hacia la salida de la mansion hyuga para reunirse con su equipo para la misionque les habia asignado tsunade-sama cuando se topo con alguien_

_-hinata vas a salir de misión-preunto hiashi hyuga_

_-hai volvere en unos dias-respondio cortesmente hinata_

_-ten cuidado como futura lider del clan hyuga tienes que regresar a salvo-contesto hiashi serio_

_-asi lo hare-respondio haciendo una reverencia en forma de asentamiento_

_-y otra cosa trae a hanabi de vuelta nesesitamos hablar de un tema muy importante los 3 pero sin hanabi no podremos hablarlo-dijo hiashi_

_-por supuesto traere a hanabi de vuelta no importa el tiempo que me tarde no puedo abandonar a mi hermana-contesto seriamente hinata aunque hiashi pudo notar sierta preocupación y angustia en su voz_

_-esta bien puedes retirarte-dijo hiashi a lo cual hinata solo hizo una reverencia y se marcho_

_Fin Flash back_

-por eso fue por lo que tardaste verdad-dedujo sakura despues de contarle

-hai-dijo hinata un poco perdida todavia

-no te preocupes hinata encontraremos a hanabi-dijo sakura con una sonrisa

-arigato sakura-chan tenemos que encontrar a hanabi-menciono hinata un poco mas sonriente

Despues de horas de correr al fin llegaron a la cueva justo cuando iva a anochecer

-bien acamparemos aqui y en la mañana nos adentraremos a la cueva a explorar-dijo sasuke mientras dejaba sus cosa

-hai-respondieron los 6 restantes

-sakura y hinata ustedes haran la cena, kiba y naruto buscaran agua y shino y yo exploraremos los alrededores para ver que no aya espias, sai quedate con sakura y hinata para estar alertas-dijo sasuke cuando termino todos se pusieron a hacer lo que dijo

-oyes naruto te e notado muy callado que tienes-dijo kiba mientras regresaban con sus cantinflora sllenas de agua

-no es nada solo que ultimamente me siento muy raro-menciono naruto mirando las estellas

-y eso porque-

-solo ocurre cuando estoy con hinata-al terminar de decir esto miro a kiba que este solo se detuvo-que tienes kiba

-nada solo nada vamos nos deben estar esperando con e agua-dijo kiba para salir corriendo dejando a naruto un poco confundido

-ESPERAME KIBA-grito naruto al ver que kiba se habia ido dejandolo solo

-PUES APURATE BAKA-lo molesto kiba con una sonrisa

En la noche todos estaban durmiendo o eso pensaba naruto cuando se levanto para ir al baño al regresar descubrio que hinata no estaba en su volsa de dormir

-hinata-menciono su nombre observando a la chica en la entrada de la cueva mirando la luna con las estrella-hinata no deberias estar dormida-

-no acabo de cambiar guardia con shino-kun no deberias estar durmiendo naruto-kun-dijo hinata timidamente mirando al muchacho sentarse a un lado de ella

-me levante al baño no te vi antes aqui estas segura de que estabas aqui-dijo acercandose a la chica con una mira interrogatoria

-no el que estaba era shino-kun y talvez no te diste cuentas naruto-kun-dijo hinata apartando la mirada con un sonrojo en sus mejillas por la cercania del rubio

-tal vez tengas razon, hinata no tienes frio la noche esta fresca-dijo mirando a su como estaba vestida su amiga y estaba haciendo frio

-no mucho solo estaba pensando-dijo hinata tristemente hinata

-estabs pensando en hanabi cierto-dijo naruto mientras le ponia en los hombro una manta

-sii es mi hermana menor y que este desaparecida me preocupa mucho se que es muy fuerte y tiene el byakugan pero por eso mismo me preocupa mucho quieren el poder del nyakugan y si le pasa algo no me lo perdonaria-dijo hinata mirando el cielo nocturno tristemente

-no te preocupes ya veras como la encontramos dattebayo-tarto de animarla naruto

-si tienes razon arigato naruto-kun-dijo hinata con una gran osnrisa logrando hacer sonrojar a naruto

-bueno hinata ten cuidado nos vemos buenas noches-se depidio naruto regresando a dormir

-hai buenas noches-fue lo ultimo que alcanzo escuchar naruto

A la mañana siguiente todos estaba listos con su equipo para explorar la cueva, cuando estaba adentro akamaru empezo a notar algo extraño

-que pasa akamaru-pregunto kiba a su perro

-que pasa kiba-kun-pregunto hinata que iva a lado de el junto con shino

-akamaru a detectado el olor de hanabi-dijo kiba mirando a hinata esta solo se le quedo mirando-llevanos a donde biene ese olor- guau-

Todos sugieron a akamaru y kiba pero la que mas prisa se daba era hinata que estaba preocupada por su hermana cuano llegaron se oparon con que era el fin de la cueva

-aqui el rastro desaparece y la cueva se acaba-dijo kiba

-pero si se termina la cueva donde esta hanabi-pregunto sai a kiba

-no lo se-respondio mirando a hinata que se acercaba al final de la cueva y tocaba la piedra que marca el fin

-usare mi byakugan para buscar rastro de hanaKYAAAAAAA-dijo/grito hinata cundo sintio como si alguien la arastrara

-HINATA-gritaron kiba,naruto y sakura al ver que su amiga pasaba al otro lado de la roca y desaparecia

-vamos tal ves los ambus y hanabi esten del otro lado igual que hinata

Los 6 atravesaron la roca lo ultimo que sintieron fuen un gran golpe y vieron que habia un gran bosque y a una hinata desmayada en el piso por el impacto

-HINATA-grito naruto asustado corriendo hacia ella-hinata-chan estas bien responde sakura-chan ayuda a hinata-dijo naruto desesperado a su amiga al ver que hinata no reaccionaba(**NA:se me olvido mencionar naruto y hinata despues de la guerra pasan mas tiempo juntos)**

-calma naruto solo se desmayo por el golpe no de tardar en despertar-dijo sakura tratando de tranquilizara a naruto que estaba muy intranquilo lo cual le parecio muy extraño a sakura

-mira dobe ya esta reaccionando-dijo sasuke al ver a la hyuga empezar a moverse

-¿que me paso?-pregunto hinata incorporandose agarrandose la cabeza

-¿estas bien hinata?-pregunto naruto muy cerca de ella

-si solo me duele un poco la cabeza-dijo hinata un poco sonrojada

-ten hinata con esto se debera de quitar-dijo sakura mientras le pasaba un poco de agua y una pastilla

-arigato sakura-chan-dijo hinata con una sonrisa tomandose la pastilla-por sierto en donde estamos-

-no lo se hinata-san usa tu byakugan para haber si encuentras el chakra de hanabi o los ambus-menciono sasuke mirando a hinata

-hai-dijo esta levantandose-_BYAKUGAN_ no hay señales de chakra pero veo edificios a 1km de aqui-dijo señalando donde estaban los edificios

-vamos-dijo sasuke

Cuando lograron salir del bosque se quedaron perplejos de lo que estaban biendo habia muchos edificios, carros, gente y un letrero que decia bienvenidos a konoha city

-que es este lugar no es la villa de la hoja-pregunto un muy confundido sai

-esten alertas estoy seguro de que los ambus y hanabi estan aqui lo prime hay que buscarlos despues vemos la forma de regresar vamos-dijo sasuke

-hai-dijieron los 6

Mientras caminaban por las calles mucha gente se les quedaba mirando y mas a sakura y a hinata por sus trajes de ninja

-sakura-chan no te sientes un poco incomoda por todas las miradas-le pregunto una nerviosa hinata

-la verdad es que si no me gusta que me miren-le respondio un poco irritada de tanto qu las miraban de repente hnata se detiene de gope

-que pasa hinata-pregunto shino por el comportamiento de esta

-este chakra es el de hanabi-dijo hinata activando su byakugan dando con el lugar donde estaba hanabi-encontre a hanabi-

-guianos hinata-le ordeno sasuke

-hai-salio corriendo junto con los demas a una velocidad muy rapida dejando a todos los que los veian con la boca abierta

Mientras corrian hacia donde estaba hanabi se dieron cuenta que estaban en un parque cuando hinata se detuvo en frente de unos juegos y desactivo su byakugan y miro hacia donde habia sentido el chakra de su hermana y hay estaba con otras 4 niñas pero la tenian acorralada y la estaban molestando

-HANABI-grito hinata corriendo haca su hermana olvidandose de su equipo la nombrada al oir su nombre hiro su cabeza y se le dibujo una sonrisa al ver quien era la que la habia llamado

-HINATA-NEESAN-grito muy feliz hanabi cuando iva a correr hacia ella las niñas que la tenian acorralada la jalaron del brazo impidiendo que se fuera

-a donde vas si crees que te vas a liberar tan facil de nosotras estas equivocada verdad chicas-dijo una niña de cabello rubio de ojos cafes con pecas usaba ropa cara se podia notar que era de la misma edad que hanabi

-oye yo no se porque me molestas si yo no te conosco ni te he hecho nada-le dijo una muy molesta hanabi mirando a la rubi esta solo se le quedo viendo

-estas en nuestro territorio nos molestas y todavia nos dices que no nos has hecho nada-dijo mas molesta la rubia agarrandola del brazo con fuerza

-decir que no me iva a ir del parque y que no me importaba lo que dijieras no es molestarte solo decia la verdad-dijo soltandose del agarre en eso llego hinata

-hanabi por fin te encuentro no sabes lo preocupada que estaba cuando la hokage me dijo que estabas desaparecida me diste un suso de muerte hanabi-chan-dijo hinata abrazando a su hermana pequeña

-hinata-neesan no te preocupes estoy y estoy muy feliz de que este aqui-dijo hanabi correspondiendo el abrazo de su hermana mayor su relacion habia vuelto a hacer la misma despues de la guerra por eso ella se preocupaba mas por ella

-ahora contestame porque no fuiste con tu equipo a esa mision a ol menos con konohamaru sabes que no tienes que ir sola y por cierto cuantos dias llevas a qui-dijo mirando a su hermana

-esque era una misión muy sensilla para alguien de mi nivel pero creo que se complico con todo lo que paso y llevo a qui 3 dias-le respondio hanabi con una sonrisa

-bueno despues nos dices que te paso, vamos con los demas toda via hay algo que debemos hacer-le respondio hinata regalandole una sonrisa a su hermana cuando hanabi iva a responder alguien la interrumpio

-hola todavia estamos aqui como se atreven a ignorarme-dijo la rubia mirando a las hermanas muy molesta

-hola como te llamas-dijo hinata con una sonrisa volteando a ver a la niña

-me llamo Yue Mirashiro y tu quien eres para hablarme haci-dijo irando a hinata-y tu-dijo ahora mirandoa hanabi-crees que porque ella vino ya te libraste de nootras estas muy equivocada-dijo volviendo a agarratla del brazo con mas fuerza provocando en hanabi una mueca de dolor

-oyes sueltame me duele, no te e hecho nada para que te molestes-dijo hanabi tratando de liberarse en eso llegan los demas y miran la escena de las hermanas

-hanabi le hisite algo para que este tan molesta-le pregunto hinata a su hermana al ver la reaccion de yue

-no desde que llege aqui e estado en este parque a ver si descubria algo o venia alguien por mi pero al 2 dia de llegar ella bino dijo que me uera que este era su territori yo le dije que no me importaba lo que lla me dijiera, ella se molesto y se marcho al dia siguiente igual vino a la misma hora y me lo orde yo le dije que a mi nadie me ordena-hinata le mando una mirada con el ceño fruncido-bueno solo tu, papa o la hokage pueden mandarme pero en adelante nadie y pues ella se molestaba por que no me queria ir-dijo hanabi tratando de liberarse del agarra pero no podia

-pero si ella no te hizo nada no debes de molestarla-dijo hinata mirando a yue y a su grupo con el ceño funcido agarrando la mano de yue haciendo que suelte a su hermana y luego solto su agarre-ela solo dijo que no se iva a ir solo tenian que ignorarla por cierto hanabi esto es tuyo-dijo hinata a su hermana sacando su kunai de su mochila

-mi kunai pero como-dijo esta mirando a su hermana

-la hokage me lo dio dijo que lo encontraron cerca de conde desapareciste-dijo mandandole una sonrisa a hanabi

-arigato nee-san-dijo hanabi abrazando a su hermana

-de nada-dijo debolviendole el abrazo

-hinata nee-san tienes una pomada esque ayer me cai y como no tari casi nada de mi equipo no me a cerrado-dijo hanabi a su hermana enseñandole una herida muy grande que no habia cerrado y se podia infectar

-por dios hanabi ven vamos con sakura-chan para que te cure eso-dijo hinata viendo la herida de su hermana

-oigan estoy aqui dime ¿quien eres?, ¿que eres de ella?, ¿porque te preocupas por ella?-pregunto mas molesta yue al verse igorada de nuevp

-me llamo Hinata Hyuga soy hermana de hanabi y porque me preocupo pues es mi hermana menor y la quiero mucho ahora no tenemos que ir-dijo hinata cruzandose de brazos ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia con esa niña y hanabi lo empezo a notar ella tambien se estaba hartando

-y porque estan vestidas haci que mal gusto tienen tenian que ser hermanas para vestirse haci jajajaja-se empezo a reir a hanabi solo le sali una venita y agarro el kunai y se pueso en modo de ataque

-te estuve pasando todo lo que me hacias estos dias, tambien el que me allas empujado y me aya hecho la herida, tambien que agarraras del brazo pero que te burles de la ropa de mi hermana y mia cuando la que no se sabe vestir eres tu me estas empezando a hartar y creeme que a mi hermana y a mi se nos conoce por ser tranquila y con mucha pasiencia pero la mia ya se acabo y a mi hermana no le falta mucho-dijo hanabi miarando a su hermana con una sonrisa travieza que hinata le devolvio

-COMO TE ATRVES A HABLARME HACI SOY YUE MIRASHI HIJA DEL DUEÑO DE LA MITAD DEL PARQUE Y UNA DE LAS PERSONAS MAS RICAS DE KONOHA-grito yue furiosa por las palabras de anabi-QUIEN ERES TU PARA HABLARME ASI-

-hinata-san que pasa-pregunto sasuke a hinata tratando de pasar para detener a hanabi pero hinata lo detuvo

-sasuke-san eres el lider pero ella lo tiene que resolver y a parte esta muy molesta y si hanabi no lo arregla lo hago yo porque esta niña me esta sacando de mis casillas-contesto hinata mirando a los demas con tranquilidad lo cual alerto a kiba y a shino y dejo muy confusos al equipo 7

-sera mejor que solo veamos y si algo se sale de contros hinata lo detedre verdad hinata-se apuro a decir rapidamente kiba que conocia muy bien el caracter de su amiga pues cuando se molestaba solo hanabi la sabia detener y viseversa

-tienes razon kiba-kun-dijo hinata son una sonrisa poniendo nervioso a kiba

-esta bien pero si se sale de control lo vas a detener tu hinata-dijo como ultima palabra sasuke la hyuga solo asintio con la cabeza

-quieres saber quien soy pues te lo dire soy Hanabi hyuga hermana menor de Hinata Hyuga hija segunda de Hiashi Hyuga y Hana Hyuga la que sea tu pero pesasilla si no dejas de gritar-dijo tranquilamente hanabi lo cual les puso la pies de gallina a todos excepto a hinata que lo solo sonreia orgullosa a hanabi

-CALLATE NO ME HABLES ASI TIENES QUE TENERME RESPETO ESQUE ERES ESTUPIDA NO SABES CON QUIEN TE METES HANABI HYUGA Y A MI QUE ME IMPORTA QUE TE LLAMES ASI UN NOMBRE TAN HORRIBLE NUNCA DEBIO DE HABER EXISTIDO IGUAL EL DE TU HERMANA HINATA HYUGA-dijo hecha una furio lo bueno es que estaban en ese momento solos en en el parque

-como te atreves-dijo hanabi con la mirada oculta-COMO TE ATREVES A INSULTAR EL APELLIDO HYUGA-groto hanabi todavia con la mirada oculta-y a parte de insultar el apellido de nuestra familia TE ATREVES A DECIR QUE EL NOMBRE DE MI HERMANA Y MI SON HORRIBLES ESO SO QUE NO TE LO VOY A PERDONAR-DIJO TODAVIA CON LA MIRADA OCULTA

-hinata-chan-susurro naruto observando a hinata que tenia la mirada igual que su hermana oculta en su flequillo y apretaba muy fuerte sus puños

-!¿Y QUE VAS A HACER ACUSARME CON TU HERMANA JAJAJA ELLA ESTA IGUAL QUE TU SOLO SON UNAS DEBILES QUE NO SABEN DEFENDERSE JAJAJAJA?¡-grito observando con una sorisa de victoria hanabia iba a responder cuando ecuho la voz de su hermana y sentia como caminaba hacia ella

-como dijo hanabi nos caracterizamos por ser personas tranquilas con mucha paciencia pero mi paciencia como la de mi hermana ya se acabaron te puede haber pasado muchas cosas pero que me llamen debil-empezo a decir hinata pocicionandose al lado de su hermana

-que insultes nuestro apellido-continuo hanabi apretando los puños

-que desprecies el nombre que nos puso nuestra querida madre-prosiguio hinata apretando sus puños

-NO TE LO PERDONAREMOS JAMAS-gritaron la 2 hyugas al mismo tiempo asustando a yue y sus amigas junto con los compañeros de hinata

-ahora vas a saber porque no te lo perdonaremos jamas-dijo hinata levantando la mirada con lo ojos cerrados

-y porque a una HYUGA se le tiene respeto-hanabi levanto la mira con los ojos cerrados Yue no tuvo tiempo de asustarse estaba muy molesta para eso pero lo suiguiente que ocurrio alerto a sus amigos

-_BYAKUGAN_-gritaro las dos hermanas hyuga al mismo tiempo que habrian los ojos y se ponian en pocicion de defensa

-ahora si estamos en problemas-penso kiba en voz alta logrando ser oido por naruto

-como que estamos en problemas-dijo naruto un poco nervioso nunca habia visto haci a hinata ni a hanabi

-hinata tiene un auto-control muy alto pero cuando se meten con su familia nunca lo perdona y en este caso se metio con hanabi, su clan y por su nombre con su madre y eso es algo que ni el mismisimo hiashi hyuga hace enfrente de hinata y solo ella puede detener a hanabi cuando se enoja y cuando hinata se enoja solo habia 2 personas que la podian detener una era neji y la otra es hanabi pero ahora no hay nadie quien pueda para la furia de las hermana hyuga a menos que hinata se logre controlar de sobre manera-termino de decir shino que solo estaba biendo con tranquilidad a su compañera pero por dentro esta demasiado nervioso

-oigan chicos tsunade sama dijo que teniamos que buscar a 3 ambus verdad-pregunto sai a lo cual sasuke asintio con la cabeza-pues yo como soy un ex-ambu tengo toda via las alarmas ambu y el byakugan de hinata y hanabi la activaron eso significa que no los vamos atener que buscar ellos van a venir a saber que fue lo que activo sus alarmas

-solo queda esperar y ver que no se salga de control nada-dijo sasuke muy serio y nervioso

-¿QUE LES PASO EN LOS OJOS?-grito muy asustada al ver la mirada de las hermanas-!QUE SON USTEDES MONSTRUOS¡-grito aterrada yue

-eso me temo no te lo podemos decir pero si no quieres morir joven sera mejor que te vallas ahora porque mi hermana puede que no lo haga pero yo estoy dispuesta a matarte-dijo friamente hanabi que a yue le recorrio un escalofrio por la columna

-ja como si fueras a matarme no te creo nada de lo que dices y eso en tus ojos solo es maquillaje-dijo muy segura yue-ademas si me matas seria un de...-no termino de hablrar porque sintio algo contra su cuello y alguien agarrandola por la espalda

-no me crees que podria matarte, porque no me gusta pero si es nesesario lo hago es mi trabajo-dijo soltandola y apuntandole con el kunai-ahora vete si no quiere terminar con esto-dijo levantando el kunai a su cara-en tu estomago-cuando termino de hablar ella salio corriendo gratando y llorando de miedo

-debi de haber hecho desde el principio para que dejara de molestarme-dijo hanabi desactivando su byakugan y volteando a ver a su hermana con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba

-bien hecho hanabi-dijo hinata con una sonrisa a su hermana

-eso le pasa por meterse con las hermanas hyuga ahora sabra que con los hyuga nunca hay que faltarles al respeto-dijo hanabi sonriendo

-ven vamos con sakura-chan para que te cure esa herida cuando corriste para sujetar a yue vi que te lastima-dijo hinata caminado con hanabi hasta sus amigos

-tienes razon es muy molesta no me duele pero molesta KIBA-SAN SHINO-SAN AKAMARU hola-dijo hanabi llegando hasta donde estaban

-chicos estan bien-pregunto hinata un poco preocupada al ver a sus amigos en shock- hanabi creo que nos pasamos-dijo hinata mirando a su hermana

-hinata como pudiste controlarte-pregunto kiba saliendo del shock

-pues cuando me acerque a hanabi y yue seguia gritandonos le dije a hanabi que no le hiciera nada que ella no tendria oportunidad contra ella que si ella queria solo la asustara y que tratara de pensar en la la cara de neji nii-san si se le hibieramos dicho y asi la calme yo esta muy molesta pero me fuy tranquilizando para poder tranquilizar a hanabi-chan-termino de contar hinata

-hinata-chan-hablo naruto

-¿que pasa naruto-kun?-pregunto hinata mirando a naruto

-recuerdame nunca pero nunca hacerte enfadar a ti y a hanabi porque en verdad me asuste un poco-dijo naruto viendo a las hermanas estas solo se empezaron a reir

-gomene-dijieron las 2 entre risas

-bueno sakura-chan podrias curarle una herida a hanabi esta un poco grande-dij hinata cambiando de tema y enseñandole la herida de hanabi

-si por supuesto-dijo sakura y empexo a aplicar chakra curativo

Despues de que sakura curara la herida de hanabi salieron del area de juegos y empezaron a caminar a una parte alejada del parque para poder platicar sin ser molestado llegaron a un lugar habierto muy tanquilo se sentaron en un circulo

-bueno hanabi dino como llegaste aqui-dijo sasuke a hanabi quien estaba a un lado de sue hermana

-pues despues de hacer la mision me pare en una cueva a acampar pero escuche un ruido agarre my kunai fui a investigar pero no habia nadie toque la paed y de a un momemto a otro ya estaba aqui pero mi kunai lo habia soltado este lugar se llama konoha no es la villa de la hoja eso esta claro pero tienen el mismo nombre y estuve investigando los dias que estuve aqui cercas del parque hay una escuela aqui las personas no son ninjas son personas normales que creen que los ninjas y los jutsus no existen, tambien en el bosque que esta cercas hay una cabaña que esta abandonada hay es donde me he quedado estos dias y he estado buscando la forma de sali pero no encontre ninguna-termino de decir hanabi

-mmm pues nos podemos quedar en la cabaña no creo que haiga problema pero lo de salir de aqui va a hacer mas dificil-termino de decir sasuke en eso hinata siente algo igual que hanabi ambas activan si byakugan y se ponen en pocicion de ataque

-alguien biene-dijo hinata todos se pusieron alertas

En eso en frente de ellos llegan los 3 ambus que estaban buscando

-ustedes fueron los que activaron la alarmas ambu-pregunto uno de ellos

-si fue para localizarlos tsunade-sama nos mando es su busqueda-dijo sasuke

-hai-dijieron los 3 ambus

-mañana hablamos ahora hay que regresar a la cabaña para descansar a sido un dia largo-dijo sasuke-hanabi nos puedes mostrar la cabaña-

-hai es por aqui-dijo hanabi

Y asi todos junto con los ambus se fueron a la cabaña para descansar averiguar mas cosas de en donde estaban al dia siguiente

CONTINUARA...

Perdonen la faltas de ortografía mas que falta diría horrores

¿LES GUSTO? ¿LO ODIARON? ¿LO AMARON? ¿LO DETESTARON?

DEJEN REVIEWS SI QUIEREN QUE CONTINUE LA HISTORIA NOS LEEMOS

BESOS HINATA ジャネットニコル部屋アロエベラ


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLA A TODOS ESTE ES MI PRIMER FANFIC DE NARUTO ES PERO QUE LES GUSTE **

**NARUTO NO ME PERTENESE ES CRACION DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO-SAMA **

_**DE NINJAS A CHICOS NORMALES**_

_Capitulo 2_

A la mañana siguiente en la cabaña del bosque todos estaban desayunando, cuando acabaron se fueron a la sala para poder platicaron los ambus que fue lo que paso y si habían averiguado algo de ese mundo

-que fue lo que les sucedió en la cueva-dijo sasuke a los ambus

-después de encontrar capturar a nuestro objetico nos paramos en una cueva pero nos dimos cuenta que había alguien más escondido hay cuando fuimos a investigar nos encontramos con un jonin renegado y que ha sido buscado por muchos años por asesinato e intento de secuestro lo seguimos al fondo de la cueva pero al intentar atraparlo traspaso la roca y lo seguimos no hemos podido encontrarlo pero está aquí y si no lo detenemos y lo regresamos a la villa para encarcelarlo todos aquí podrían estar en peligro-termino diciendo un ambu con mascara de lobo

-como se llama el jonin-pregunto shino

-su nombre es Kenji Fujimoto era del país de la niebla hasta que fue renegado-dijo otro ambu con mascara de águila

-Kenji Fujimoto por casualidad tiene una cicatriz en la mejilla-pregunto una nerviosa hinata llamando la atención de todos en especial la de su hermana al notar lo nerviosa que estaba luego recordó algo que le dijo y eso la preocupo sabiendo porque su nerviosismo

-si como sabe usted eso hinata-sama-pregunto el ultimo ambu que se quitaba la máscara de zorro para descubrir que era un hyuga

-eres un hyuga-dijeron los otros sorprendidos de que se quitara la máscara y hanabi de que era un hyuga-haru-san hyuga del bouke verdad-dijo esto último hinata

-sí soy yo, por eso mientras estemos aquí yo voy a protegerlas hanabi y hinata-sama es mi deber como ambu y como hyuga pero dígame hinata-sama como sabe usted que él tiene una cicatriz en la mejilla se supone que solo los ambus y tsunade-sama sabemos eso-dijo haru

-pu-pues…-tartamudeo hinata al responder

-es que ese hombre fue uno de los que intento secuestrar a hinata nee-san cuando tenía 8 años y en consecuencia de la pelea al rescatarla termino con esa cicatriz-termino de decir hanabi por su hermana al darse cuenta de que ella no podía hablar

-y usted como sabe eso hanabi-sama-dijo haru

-hinata nee-san me lo conto hace tiempo de como cuando era pequeña querían secuestrarla por ser la heredera de la familia principal del clan hyuga y para saber sus secretos pero siempre fallaban-contesto hanabi agarrándole la mano a hinata que estaba muy nerviosa pero se calmó y le sonrió a su hermana

-ahora hay que tener más cuidado y encontrarlo lo antes posible, porque si lo intento una vez lo puede volver a intentar-dijo el ambu con mascara de lobo

-pudieron investigar en donde estamos-dijo hinata mirando a los ambus tratando de cambiar el tema

-si estamos en una dimensión paralela a la nuestra estamos en la ciudad de konoha pero no sabemos cómo regresar, si tan solo hubiera una manera de contactarnos con la hokage-dijo haru

-si la ahí, la hokage me dio un comunicador para reportarle los avanzas de la misión pero no sé si funcione-dijo sasuke enseñando un teléfono con el símbolo de konoha

-déjame probar-dijo el ambu de la máscara de lobo

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

En la aldea oculta de la hoja tsunade estaba ordenando unos papeles con shizune cuando el comunicador empieza a sonar

-sasuke, ¿cómo va la misión?-pregunto tsunade al otro lado del comunicador

-tsunade-sama soy el ambu lobo estamos con los que nos envió a buscar pero la misión se complicó mucho-dijo el ambu

-como que se complicó, explica-exigió tsunade mientras shizune se le quedaba viendo

-lo que pasa es que en la cueva avía un portal que nos trasporto a una dimensión paralela y todos estamos atrapados en ella y no hemos encontrado la manera de regresar pero está todo bien-explico el ambu

-como cuánto tiempo piensan que van a estar allá-dijo tsunade

-no sabemos pero en cuanto encontremos la manera de volver le avisaremos de inmediato-dijo el ambu

-de acuerdo-dijo tsunade y cortó la transmisión

-parece que la misión se complicó no le digas nada a nadie shizune-dijo tsunade

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-ya eta comunicado ahora solo falta saber cómo regresar-dijo el ambu de mascara de lobo

-lo mejor será buscar pistas o encontrar la manera de salir-dijo shino

-también necesitamos comida ya no tenemos provisiones y eso será un problema-dijo hinata

-lo mejor será salir y reunirnos aquí a las 3:00pm son las 9:00 y contar lo que encontraron-dijo sasuke-sakura, hinata y hanabi ustedes irán por comida, los ambus buscaran por los alrededores una cueva parecida por la que llegamos, mientras kiba, shino, sai, el dobe y yo investigamos como regresar-

-si nos vemos-se despidieron

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Mientras tanto en el parque donde habían estado el día de ayer se encontraban hanabi, hinata y sakura platicando

-entonces hanabi-chan si no traías tus cosas como es que te has estado comiendo-dijo sakura a la pequeña hyuga

-pues…me acorde de que antes de salir le compre algo a nee-sama y se me olvido dejar mi dinero y aquí también aceptan el mismo y pues pude comprar comida para comer sakura-san-dijo hanabi mirando a sakura

-hinata hanabi yo voy a comprar a esa tienda y ustedes van a la otra que está del otro lado del parque nos vemos aquí en 1 hora adiós-dijo sakura despidiéndose caminando a la tienda

-bueno vamos hanabi-chan-dijo hinata a su hermana

-sí, nee-sama podemos pasar por la escuela que está en frente del parque, es que me recuerda a la academia-dijo hanabi a su hermana

-si porque no si quieres yo voy a comprar lo que dijo sakura-chan y tú vas a ver la escuela mientras me esperas ahí-dijo hinata a hanabi

-sí nee-sama pero no tardes mucho no me gusta estar sola en esta dimensión-dijo hanabi caminando a la escuela y hinata dirigiéndose a la tienda

Cuando hanabi llego a la escuela se dio cuenta de que había chicos desde la edad de ella hasta la de su herma y amigos se quedó viendo hasta que a sus pies llego una pelota de futbol

-eeee-fue lo que atino a decir hanabi mientras agarraba la pelota

-quieres jugar con nosotros-preguntaron un grupo donde había niños y niñas de su misma edad-ven vamos a jugar-dijo uno mientras agarraba una mano de hanabi y la obliga a entrar a la escuela y la arrastraba (literalmente) hasta donde estaban ellos

-cómo te llamas-pregunto una niña-

-hanabi-dijo un poco confundida

-vamos a jugar hanabi-dijo ella oyendo por parte de la hyuga un "hai"

Después de 10 minutos hinata camina tranquilamente con lo que había comprado hacia la escuela, cuando llego se puso a buscar a hanabi pero no la encontró se empezó a preocupar de que el ninja que había pasado también allá capturado a hanabi, oyó unos ruidos y cuando giro la cabeza pudo ver a hanabi jugando con otros chicos lo cual era extraño pues siempre era seria y muy reservada en la academia

-hanabi-chan-la llamo hinata

-nee-sama, ¿ya terminaste las compras?-pregunto hanabi al ver las bolsas que traía su hermana

-hai vamos hanabi tenemos que reunirnos con sakura-chan-dijo hinata a su hermana y observo que los chicos con los que estaba jugando se acercaron

-hai vámonos-dijo hanabi

-ya te vas pero toda vía no es hora de salida-dijo un niño que traía el balón

-lo que pasa es que…-no supo que decir hanabi y miro a su hermana que estaba casi en las mismas condiciones

-lo que pasa es que ella no estudia en esta escuela-dijo rápidamente hinata mirando a los niños que la miraron confundidos

-si es que yo no estudio aquí-dijo hanabi

-pero konoha high school es la mejor escuela de todo konoha entonces en donde estudias-dijo el chico del balón confundido

-estudio en…-no pudo terminar porque un grito la interrumpió

-HINATA-grito naruto que venía con kiba y akamaru

-naruto-san, kiba-san-saludo hanabi a los que acababan de llegar

-naruto-kun, kiba-kun akamaru ¿qué pasa?-pregunto hinata al verlo llegar sin aliento

-hinata te estábamos busca es algo importante-empezó a decir kiba que se bajó del lomo de akamaru y hanabi se acercaba a acariciarlo y los niños estaban sorprendidos-tenemos que volver sasuke y sai encontraron información de cómo poder regresar-

-y los ambus encontraron una cueva parecida a la que entramos te explicaremos todo en la cabaña vamos hinata te ayudo-dijo naruto ayudándola con las bolsas cuando algo paro su andar

-ese es un perro muy grande-dijo el niño dejando caer su balón acercando hacia hanabi también acariciando a akamaru-que le dan de comer para que creciera así

-mucha proteína verdad akamaru-dijo kiba a akamaru

-guau-ladro akamaru en forma de asentimiento

-esperen-paro a todos hanabi con su todo de orden y seria haciendo que los chicos con los que jugo se asustaran excepto los otros que ya sabían cómo era ella-dijeron que encontraron la manera de salir de aquí-naruto y kiba asintieron-vamos nee-sama hay que apurarnos-termino de decir hanabi empezando a correr estilo ninja

-espera hanabi-empezando a correr igual que ella mientras kiba y naruto las veían correr con una gota detrás de la cabeza y los niños con la mirada llena de sorpresa

-definitivamente son hermanas uno de estos días hinata ya no va a poder con hanabi-dijo kiba negando con la cabeza-vamos akamaru-dijo subiéndose al lomo de akamaru empezando a correr-APURATE NARUTO-BAKA-grito soltando una carcajada

-COMO ME LLAMASTE KIBA-grito naruto tratando de alcanzar a kiba dejando a los chicos con la mirada perdida

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

En la cabaña ya estaban todos reunidos esperando a que sasuke les dijera porque los reunió

-hemos encontrado la forma de volver y sabemos en donde debemos estar para regresar-soltó todo de repente sasuke

-como regresamos-dijo sakura mirando a sasuke

-encontramos un libro en una biblioteca donde dice que cada 3 meses se abre el pasaje a nuestra dimensión pero solo se abre en noche de luna llena o luna azul que solo la podemos ver los ninjas y se abre en la cueva que encontraron los ambus-termino de contar sasuke

-ayer hubo luna llena y estamos en agosto eso significa que tenemos que esperar 1 mes para volver a konoha verdad-dijo hanabi mirando a sasuke

-si-dijo seriamente sasuke

-y que haremos en este mes que estemos aquí el dinero se nos está acabando y tenemos que entrenar-dijo sakura

-si es verdad pero recuerden que antes de regresar tenemos que capturar al jonin renegado y deben estar atentos y que nadie los descubra o al menos no digan que son ninjas-dijo sasuke

-creo que hinata y yo podemos trabajar en una pastelería que esta cercas del parque siempre que iba a visitar a hinata hacia unas galletas muy ricas será el trabajo ideal para hinata y yo le ayudare-dijo sakura sonriendo haciendo que hinata se sonrojara por lo de las galletas

-mientras ustedes trabajan nosotros recorreremos la aldea para buscar al jonin junto con los ambus-dijo sasuke dando por hecho lo que tenían que hacer cada uno pero se le olvido un pequeño detalle

-y yo que voy a hacer dudo que me dejen trabajar con sakura-san y nee-sama y no me van a dejar recorrer la aldea con ustedes-dijo hanabi con un puchero haciendo que su hermana se riera discretamente acto que solo vio naruto

-_qué bonita se ve hinata cuando se ríe-_piensa naruto un poco sonrojado-bueno hanabi que es lo que quieres hacer-dijo naruto mirando a la nombrada

-pues quisiera entrar a la escuela que está del otro lado del parque esta cercas de la pastelería y cuando salga nee-sama puede pasar por mi así como va en la academia y a parte no pierdo clases y el las tardes entreno con nee-sama-dijo hanabi con una sonrisa

-si te viera konohamaru en estos momentos qué pensaría-le susurro hinata a su herma sin que nadie se diera cuenta logrando que se sonrojara y todos las miraron con curiosidad

-HINATA NEE-SAMA-grito hanabi a su hermana demasiado sonrojada mientras hinata asía esfuerzos en vano por no reírse

-bueno mañana es martes hinata-san tu iras con hanabi-san para inscribirla e la academia junto con sakura para que después vallan a la pastelería mientras nosotros recorremos toda la ciudad en busca de señales del jonin-dijo sasuke

-ahora hay que avisarle a la hokage-dijo haru

Después de avisarle a la hokage entrenaron hasta el anochecer y cada uno se fue a dormir a su habitación en la cabaña había 3 habitaciones en una se quedarían las chicas, en otra los chicos y en la ultima los ambus. A la mañana siguiente a las 8:00 hinata, hanabi y sakura se dirigían a la escuela para inscribir a hanabi cuando llegaron sakura dijo que las esperaría ahí

-claro sakura-chan vamos hanabi-chan-dijo hinata con una sonrisa

-hai-dijo hanabi con su tono serio pero su hermana no le pregunto pues sabía que estaba nerviosa

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Cuando estaban adentro no sabían hacia dónde dirigirse pues el lugar era demasiado grande así que hanabi le decidió preguntar a unos chicos que estaban ahí mientras su herma se quedaba mirando el lugar

-disculpa nos puedes decir en donde esta…-hanabi no pudo decir nada más al ver a la persona que estaba en frente suyo

-disculpa que me estabas preguntando-dijo el chico al ver que hanabi no contestaba

-hanabi ya preguntaste donde a perdón pero me puedes decir…-hinata también se quedó muda al ver quien era quien estaba frente a ella era un rubio con ojos azules iguales al cielo y con tres marcas en la mejilla y que las miraba con una sonrisa zorruna

-disculpa nos puedes decir donde está la oficina del director-dijo hanabi saliendo de su shock dándole un codazo a su hermana para que reaccionara

-ha si claro es por aquí-dijo el rubio guiando a las dos oji-perla a la oficina cando llegaron a una puerta que decía director pararon su andar

-gracia por guiarnos aaa…-no supo que contestar hinata pues no sabía cómo se llamaba el joven aunque tenía sospechas de un nombre

-a perdón por no presentarme mi nombre es naruto namikaze uzumaki y ustedes como se llaman-dijo el ahora naruto

-me llamo…-no termino de decir hinata porque algo la interrumpió

-nee-sama vamos a inscribirme-dijo hanabi con un puchero tocando la puerta oyendo un adelante

-nos vemos naruto-kun y gracias-dijo hinata mientras entraba a la oficina con su hermana y dejaba al rubio con la palabra en la boca

ADENTRO DE LA OFICINA DEL DIRECTOR…

-bien los registros de ingreso están en orden de donde me dicen que vienen-pregunto el director observando a hinata que estaba sentada en frente de él y a un lado de ella estaba hanabi con su típica mirada seria, pero hinata sabía que estaba muy nerviosa

-_que le puedo decir que somos ninjas y venimos de otra dimensión no eso sí que no, un mapa a ver ya se de ese país algo alejado creo que dice estados unidos si eso diré-_pensaba hinata-venimos de estados unidos pero nacimos en Japón señor director quería decirle que hanabi solo estará un mes en el instituto porque nos tendremos que ir de nuevo y volverá a estudiar a ya-dijo hinata seriamente-_en parte es cierto lo que dije y en parte no-_

-desde hoy hyuga hanabi es estudiante de konoha high school hasta el mes que se tenga que retirar a estados unidos entrara en la clase 1-b señorita yoko podría mostrarle a la señorita hyuga su salón-

-hai director-sama-dijo la secretaria yoko mientras se iba con hanabi fuera de la dirección

-los horarios de la escuela es la entrada a las 8:00am y la salida a la 1:00pm así que dígale a sus padre para que vengan a recogerlas-dijo el director mirando a hinata quien estaba un poco confundida

-disculpe señor director pero dijo recogerlas yo solo vine para inscribir a hanabi-dijo hinata mostrando los papeles de hanabi en muestra de que no había ninguno suyo

-si señorita hyuga usted también está inscrita en el instituto o es que usted no estudia-pregunto el director dudoso

-no nada de eso yo si estudi…-hinata n termino alguien más la interrumpió

-pues no se diga más usted será alumna de la clase c del ultimo grado de preparatoria puede esperar afuera este es su horario en un momento le dirán cuál es su salón puede retirase-dijo el director hinata solo se levantó y salió corriendo hacia la salida donde la esperaba sakura

-hinata todo salió bien ¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto sakura al ver la cara de su amiga

-es que el director entendió mal no solo inscribió a hanabi sino también me inscribió a mí-dijo hinata mirando a sakura

-pues tendrás que asistir al instituto no te preocupes yo puedo trabajar en la mañana y en la tarde tú lo haces nos podemos turnar para el trabajo-dijo sakura al entender el preocupa miento de su amiga

-está bien sakura-chan yo tengo que regresar para saber en dónde va hacer mi salón tu puedes ir a trabajar después de la salida te veo ahí y si preguntan de dónde vienes diles que vienes de estados unidos nos vemos más tarde sakura-chan-dijo hinata despidiendo oyendo adiós de parte de su amiga llego a la puerta del director a tiempo porque cuando llego acababa de llegar la secretaria yoko

-bien siga por aquí-dijo la secretaria

Después de recorrer los largos pasillos llegaron a un salón con el número 3C la secretaria toco la puesta mientras pasaba junto con hinata quien tenía la cabeza baja la secretaria le dio al maestro un recado y se retiró dejando a hinata para en sus pensamientos hasta que la voz del profesor la saco de ellos

-parece que tenemos a una alumna de intercambio preséntate al grupo-dijo el maestro mirando a hinata

-hai…mi nombre es hyuga hinata un gusto-dijo hinata muy levemente levantando la mirada y sorprendiéndose de ver tantos rostros que ella conocía muy bien

-bien señorita hyuga siéntese atrás del señor namikaze por favor señor namikaze levante la mano-dijo el maestro hinata solo estaba muy sorprendida y se sorprendió más al ver al mismo rubio de esta mañana levantar la mano

Hinata solo avanzo callada a su asiento sintiendo todas las miradas sobre ella su asiento estaba hasta el fondo a un lado de la venta que por cierto estaba abierta

-bien seguimos con el teorema de Lewis….-siguió hablando el maestro y todos le ponían atención excepto hinata quien trataba de entender de que hablaba pues nunca había oído hablar de el

RIIIIING RINNNGG

-bien clase nos vemos mañana no olviden repasa lo que vimos hoy-dijo el maestro mientras salía del salón

-hola de nuevo así que te llamas hinata bonito nombre espero que nos podamos llevar bien-dijo naruto con una sonrisa que hizo que hinata se sonrojara y agachara la cabeza

-disculpa naruto-kun pero me puedes decir que es lo que sigue-dijo hinata mirando a naruto

-sigue matemáticas pero la imparte kakashi-sensei y siempre llega tarde-dijo naruto a lo cual hinata le salió una gota en la cabeza

-_tal parece que no son muy diferentes a los que conosco_-penso hinata mientras miraba por la ventana

-hola me llamo Ino namikaze y soy hermana de naruto-dijo una rubia con ojos azules mientras se presentaba

-eres hermana de naruto-dijo hinata confundida-_si ino se llegara a enterar de eso mandaría volando a naruto_-pensaba mientras le daban ganas de reírse pero se aguanto

-hola yo soy sakura haruno gusto en conocerte espero que nos podamos llevar bien-dijo una chica de cabello color rosa chicle y ojos verde jade

-el gusto es mío-dijo hinata mientras sonreía-espero que nos podamos llevar bien-

-claro, hinata porque te vis…-no termino porque algo la interrumpió

-_Hinata me puedes oír soy shino hinata responde-dijo shino_ (NA: lo que está en cursiva es shino en la llamada por el comunicador que siempre traen los ninjas en la oreja cuando se separan)

-que fue eso-dijo sakura mirando a hinata mientras esta solo se ponía nerviosa

\- no ha sido nada esperen un momento-dijo hinata-shino-kun que pasa –

-_hinata donde estas kiba dijo que cuando pasamos por donde estaba sakura no encontró tu olor y no lo puedo parar_-dijo shino un poco irritado

-pues es que cuando inscribí a hanabi surgió un problema y el directo me inscribió a mí también y estoy en el instituto no puedo ir con ustedes ahora-dijo hinata mientras sus compañeros solo paraban oreja

-_está bien hinata voy a mandar a unos insectos con un recado espéralos y ten cuidado sasuke cree que el jonin está cerca de donde esta estas_ –dijo shino

-pero eso es peligroso inscribí a hanabi para que no corriera peligro y me dices que aquí lo puede estar-dijo hinata un poco preocupada, ganándose aún más la mirada curiosa de todos por su repentino cambio de estado

-_si pero no está sola, estas tú con ella en el instituto no, tu puedes cuidar de ella mientras están ahí y después sai,kiba,naruto,sasuke,sakura los ambus y yo las vamos a cuidar_-dijo shino

-tienes razón shino-kun… etto…donde se encuentran ahora-pregunto hinata

-_estamos en el norte de konoha te sigo informando nos vemos hinata espera los insectos_-dijo shino

-hai nos vemos shino-kun-dijo hinata terminando la conversación

Cuando hinata se dio la vuelta puedo ver a sus compañeros viéndola con la oreja parada y a ino y sakura con una sonrisa maliciosa

-dinos hinata quien es shino-kun-preguntó sakura

-etto…etto…shiro-kun es…uno de mis mejores amigos buenos es casi mi hermano-dijo hinata mirando por la ventana para ver si no venía ningún insecto de shino

-hinata en serio bienes de…-sakura no termino de preguntar porque un grito la interrumpió

-HINNAAATTTAA-se oyó un grito a lo lejos de una voz muy conocida para hinata

-quien fue el que grito-dijo sakura viendo a todos lados y parando su vista en hinata que estaba muy nerviosa

-_no ahora que hago esa es la voz de kiba mejor le hablo por el comunicador para que no venga o va armar un gran problema-_pesaba hinata mientras encendía el comunicador-kiba-kun en donde estas-

-_HINATA HYUGA DONDE RAYOS ESTA QUE AKAMARU Y YO NO PODEMOS LOCALIZARTE_ –grito kiba por el comunicador muy desesperado y molesto, el grito se escuchó por todo el salón hinata se tuvo que quitar el comunicador para no quedar sorda otra vez ganándose la mirada curiosa de sus nuevos compañeros

-kiba-kun no grites casi me dejas sorda, estoy en la escuela donde esta hanabi ya le explique a shino la situación me dijo que me iba a mandar un mensaje con sus insectos que los esperara no te preocupes-dijo hinata tratando de tranquilizar a su amigo-hermano para que no gritara

-_hinata a qué hora sales de la escuela esa_-dijo kiba un poco más calmado-_acuérdate que tenemos que entrenar esa nueva técnica que toda vía no controlamos muy bien y tú tienes otra que inventaste, también tienes que ayudar a hanabi con su entrenamiento_-hinata al oír esto solo agacho la cabeza sin saber que todo el salón estaba escuchando lo que dijo kiba porque aunque se haya calmado toda vía lo decía muy fuerte

-si lo se kiba-kun salgo a la 1:00pm, no te preocupes me esforzare para que todo valla conforme al plan de sasuke-kun-dijo hinata muy decidida escuchando la risa de su amigo

-_de acuerdo me reuniré con los demás seguro shino estará muy enojado por salir corriendo en tu búsqueda_-dijo kiba al imaginarse a shino tembló

-todo estará bien kiba-kun nos vemos en la tarde con los demás-dijo hinata despidiéndose de kiba para poder terminar la llamada

-_si nos vemos princesa hinata_-dejo kiba con un tono burlón para oír un

-KIBA-KUN ya te he dicho que no me digas así-dijo hinata muy avergonzada

-_pero si es la pura verdad eres la princesa byakugan Hinata Hyuga heredera y sucesora del clan Hyuga portadora del byakugan, integrante del equipo 8 y la única del clan que puede hacer que su chacka se vea y que tiene un gran dominio de este o me equivoco_-dijo kiba muy seguro de sus palabras pero lo bueno de eso fue que los compañeros de hinata no lograron escucharlo

-no…pero no me gustan que me digan así-dijo hinata muy avergonzada

-_bueno entonces solo hinata nos vemos_-dijo kiba muy feliz terminando la llamada

-Hinata ¿estás bien?-pregunto sakura mirándola hinata iba a responder cuando la puerta se abrió dejando pasar hombre alto con una máscara que solo dejaba versus ojos, su cabello blanco, con un libro en la mano si en definitiva era kakashi-sensei

-Hola perdón por la demora se me hizo tarde porque la llanta de mi auto se….-empezó con su mentira de porque llego tarde

-ESONO ES CIERTO-gritaron todos en el salón excepto hinata que solo le salió una gotita en la cabeza ese kakashi era tan parecido a su maestro

-o veo que tenemos a una nueva estudiante tú debes ser hinata hyuga verdad yo soy kakashi hatake y seré tu maestro de matemáticas bueno comencemos-dijo kakashi empezando con la clase

RIIIINGG RINNNNGG

-eso es to nos vemos mañana-termino kakashi saliendo del salón

-sakura-chan me puedes decir que es lo que sigue ahora-pregunto hinata a su compañera de alado

-sigue historia con shiro-sensei es muy buena persona y nos enseña lo más básico casi siempre nos cuenta historias muy entretenidas sobre ninjas y esas cosas te caerá bien-dijo sakura regalándole una sonrisa a hinata

-eso espero-dijo hinata en susurro cuando 3 insectos entraron por la ventana sakura los vio pararse en el lugar de hinata agarro un libro con la intención de matarlos, cuando los iba a aplastar una mano la detuvo

-que haces sakura-chan-dijo hinata mirándola mientras con una mano para la intención de sakura

-que no ves hinata hay insectos en tu asiento no te dan asco-dijo sakura alejándose un poco apuntando a los insectos haciendo cara de asco

-no-dijo simplemente hinata para soltarle la mano a sakura y ponerles atención a los insectos que tenían el mensaje de shino

-cuál es el mensaje que manda shino-kun-dijo hinata a los insectos haciendo que naruto y sakura la miraran como si estuviera loca pero algo los sorprendió, los tres insectos empezaron a dar pequeños golpes en el banco dando un recado en clave morse

-hai lo entiendo-dijo hinata, de su mochila que usaba para sus misiones saco un pedazo de papel y empezó a escribir un recado para shino y lo doblo, también saco un pequeño tarro con la pomada del clan hyuga y con el símbolo de konoha-llévenle ese recado a shino-kun y también esta pomada si es cierto lo que me dijo la necesitaran-dijo hinata atando el pedazo de papel a un insecto mientras que los otros dos llevaban el tarro como si nada saliendo por la ventana-las cosas se están complicando mucho-susurro hinata susurro que llego a los oídos de sakura y naruto pero no dijeron nada cuando entro el maestro

-Buenos días clase veo que tenemos una nueva compañera ¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto el maestro era un hombre alto de cabello blanco, sus ojos por lo que se pudo ver eran azules tenia piel aperlada, hinata quien había tenido la mira gacha y no había visto al maestro se levantó para presentarse pero cuando la levanto y lo miro sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas

-Shiro-san-puedo decir hinata mirando al maestro conteniendo las lágrimas, el maestro al oír la voz abrió los ojos para mirar a la alumna y se sorprendió mucho al ver quien era

-Hinata-chan-dijo shiro sorprendido viendo a hinata-hinata puedes salir al pasillo un momento espérame hay-hinata se dirigió a la puerta, shiro hizo lo mismo- clase en un momento vuelvo-diciendo esto salió del salón

-que creen que haya pasado-dijo naruto

-no sé pero vamos a ver-dijo ino dirigiéndose a la puerto junto a sakura y naruto y todo el salon pisándoles los talones

CON HINATA Y SHIRO

-hinata-chan-dijo shiro mirándola

-shiro-san-dijo hinata dejando escapar las lágrimas corriendo a abrazarlo el cual shiro correspondió acariciando su cabeza-cuando tsunade-sama nos dijo a oto-san y a mí que habías desaparecido en una misión me sentía muy triste y preocupada de que algo malo le hubiera pasado después de un año de búsqueda oto-san pensó que había muerto-empezó a hablar hinata abrazando a shiro este solo se sintió triste al ver a hinata en ese estado a el nunca le gustaba verla así-hanabi y yo lo extrañamos mucho shiro-san-termino de decir hinata pues ya no pudo seguir hablando las lágrimas le ganaban

-lo siento mucho hinata-chan pero la misión era muy difícil y tu sabes como es la vieja tsunade la misión se complicó n poco y pues termine en este mundo y no encontré la manera de volver y pues me tuve que adaptar a todo por aquí pero no te pongas así sabes que nunca me gusto verte así sino a mi también me harás llorar-dijo shiro haciendo muecas graciosas que lograron sacar a hinata unas risillas-sabes que como tu protector siempre te estaré cuidando, pero algo más importante que, estás haciendo en este lugar hinata-

-pues tsunade-sama nos mandó a una misión al mejor equipo de combate al equipo 7 y al mejor de rastreo que es el 8 nuestro equipo a buscar a 3 ninjas ambus y a hanabi que estaban desaparecidos yo no me negué tenía que encontrar a hanabi me sentí muy triste y preocupada y decepcionada de mi misma al pensar que no pude protegerla como le prometí a oka-san y que falle como hermana mayor, el rastro nos dio a una cueva oímos ruidos después sentimos el chackra de hanabi la cueva nos succiono y terminamos varados en esta dimensión-termino de relatar hinata un poco más calmada soltándose del abrazo que tenía con shiro

-Entonces significa que Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sai, Shino Abúrame, Kiba Inuzuka, Hanabi Hyuga y tu Hinata Hyuga están es este mundo-fue nombrando a los integrantes de cada equipo

-algo así Shiro-san también están Sasuke Uchiha tres ambus y que uno de ellos es del clan hyuga que es de hecho Haru-san y esta también el ninja desterrado Kenji Fujimoto del país de la niebla lo recuerdas Shiro-san-dijo hinata mirando a su protector quien tenia la mirada muy seria

-haber si entendí bien hinata-empezó a decir muy tranquilamente shiro cuando exploto-¡ME ESTAS DICIENDO QUE AQUÍ TAMBIEN ESTA UCHIHA SASUKE Y KENJI FUJIMOTO Y LO MAS IMPORTANTE QUE PASO EN KONOHA TODO ESTE TIEMPO QUE NO ESTUVE HAY ESQUE LA VIEJA TSUNADE SE HA VUELTO LOCA!-grito muy furioso shiro asustando a hinata y también a los alumnos que escuchaban tras la puerta

-No pero sasuke-kun ya pago su condena y shiro-san acuérdate que tsunade -sama siempre se entera de todo lo que decimos de una forma u otra-dijo hinata tratando de tranquilizar a su maestro/protector/hermano

-si volvamos a clase más al rato platicamos todos juntos para saber cómo van las cosas-dijo shiro a lo que Hinata asintió-una cosa más hinata quien es el líder de esta misión-Hinata lo miro indecisa pero al fin le dijo

-Es Sasuke-kun-dijo hinata mientras que shiro se quedaba entre la mitad del salón y del pasillo

-lo repito LA VIEJA TSUNADE SE HA VUELTO LOCA-termino de gritar entrando al salón, sus alumnos lo voltearon a ver entre curiosos y asustados mientras hinata entraba soltando unas risitas ganándose otra vez las miradas curiosas de sus compañeros mientras que shiro-sensei empezaba a dar su clase

RIIIINGGGG RINNNNN

-Bien clase es todo por hoy solo una cosa más hinata-dijo el maestro mientras todos volteaban a verla

-hai-dijo hinata

-me puedes decir en que salón esta hanabi-chan-dijo shiro

-si esta en 1-b o algo así-dijo hinata mientras se levantaba con unos papeles en sus manos y se dirigía shiro cuando ya estuvo en frente de el-shiro-san mire aquí están nuestros papeles espero que me pueda ayudar ya que no entiendo claramente lo que dicen-hinata le entrego los papeles

-claro Hinata-chan luego te lo explico ahora déjame le doy una sorpresa a hanabi-chan de seguro estará bien grande-dijo shiro mientras se iba y hinata regresaba a su asiento

-Hinata nos puedes decir que relación tienes con shiro-sensei nunca lo habíamos visto tan molesto-dijo sakura a hinata

-púes sakura-chan no crees que el otro maestro se está tardando mucho ya shiro-sensei lleva un rato de haberse ido-dijo hinata un poco nerviosa

-si es verdad pero no me cambies el tema hinata contesta-dijo sakura firmemente

-si Hinata-chan y además entro al salón gritando el nombre de mi madrina y eso que él ni la conoce-dijo naruto mirando a hinata esta solo se sonrojo

-_este naruto sí que se parece demasiado al de dónde vengo pero no es él está con sasuke, sai, shino y kiba-_pensó hinata mientras desviaba la mirada-etto…etto shiro-sensei es mi….-hinata no termino su oración porque la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a una niña 13 con un kimono naranja con flores, sandalias azules, pelo castaño amarrado en 2 coletas bajas con un mechón atravesando su cara u con ojos color luna

-HINATA NEE-SAN-grito la niña en la puerta

-¡¿Hanabi-chan!?-hinata se levantó de su asiento y con un poco de su velocidad ninja llego muy rápido donde hanabi sorprendiendo a todos por la rapidez de esta-¿Qué tienes? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Qué paso?-hinata empezó a inspeccionar a hanabi ya que no podía usar el byakugan en frente de todos se agacho a su altura para poder verla mejor pero paro al ver la mirada de su hermana-¿Qué paso hanabi-chan?-

-Nee-san-dijo hanabi débilmente mientras se abalanzaba sobre ella y llorar en su pecho como una niña pequeña de 5 años-quiero regresar a casa-dijo entre sollozos mientras que a hinata le dolía el pecho no le gustaba verla así, los compañeros de hinata solo vieron a la niña llorando en el pecho de su hermana y se preguntaban quién pudo haberla hecho llorar

Hinata sin decir nada se paró normalmente con hanabi toda vía abrazándola camino a su puesto y agarro su mochila buscando algo mientras le decía a hanabi que se sentara, hanabi se sentó pero no dejo de agarrar a su hermana

-hanabi me puedes decir porque te quieres ir-dijo hinata cálidamente mientras levantaba su mirada, sus ojitos estaban llenos de lágrimas y tenía las mejillas sonrosada-alguien te hizo algo cuéntame lo que paso-

-cuando la señorita yoko me llevo al salón todos se me quedaron viendo la maestra me dijo que me presentara to les dije como me llamaba y me senté donde me indicaron paso la hora y se fue la maestra entonces muchos niños se empezaron a juntar a mi alrededor y a preguntarme de donde venía uhp…uhp…pero unas niñas se me acercaron y cuando pude ver quien era, era la niña que me estaba molestando Yue junto con dos de sus amigas me empezaron a decir que me vestía muy mal, que mis ojos eran horribles, se empezaron a burlar de ti, de que era un monstruo y que era una vergüenza para la familia-hinata con cada palabra que decía su hermana solo podía apretar más los puños nunca nadie si tenía deseos de vivir debía de enfurecer a Hinata Hyuga y eso lo tenían muy claro-y también me dijo que oka-san tenia suerte de estar muerta así no vería lo horrorosa que soy junto contigo-termino de contar hanabi mientras los compañeros de la Hyuga mayor solo las veían con la boca abierta que les habían hecho para que esa niña digiera todas esas cosas-yo no le dije nada pero ella me siguió molestando y hace poco me encontré con shiro-san hinata está vivo, pero, cuando se fue Yue estaba muy molesta porque yo la había ignorado ella fue a mi lugar y me abofeteo yo ya no pude aguantar más Nee-san quiero regresar a Konoha al lugar donde pertenecemos, donde están Oto-san, Ko-san, el abuelo donde están konohamaru, moegi y también donde esta Kurenai-sensei y tsunade-sama quiero irme de este lugar - hanabi abrazo más a su hermana-Nee-san no hay otra manera de volver-

-ya hanabi-chan sabes muy bien que todo eso es mentira Oka-san estaría muy orgullosa de ti por lo fuerte y valiente que eres una de las mejores ninjas de tu edad y tú eres la próxima sucesora del Clan, no te vistes horrible esos kimonos están por toda la aldea la que se viste fea es ella es que no la viste en el parque como iba vestida daba pena hablar con ella-dijo hinata en tono lamentoso que hiso reír a hanabi con lágrimas en sus ojos-sabes lo que necesitas un buen entrenamiento para liberar toda la tensión-hanabi abrió los ojos grande por lo que estaba diciendo su hermana-que te parece si me ayudas a controlar y perfeccionar mi nueva técnica y yo te ayudo con el Hakkeshō Kaiten que toda vía se te complica un poco verdad y la verdad no se si habra otra manera pero si la hay ten por seguro que la encontrare-dijo hinata mirando a su hermana con una cálida sonrisa

-si-dijo hanabi-nos podemos ir con los demás no quiero estar en este lugar-dijo hanabi

-claro te llevo o tú te vas sola-pregunto hinata mirando a su hermana que negó con la cabeza-está bien pero tu lleva las mochilas-dijo hinata mientras se hincaba y hanabi subía a su espalda-lista-pregunto hinata mientras se ponía en el marco de la ventana, naruto, sakura, ino y los demás que las estaban viendo se espantaron al ver lo que hinata intentaba hacer con ella y su hermana-uno…dos…sujétate hanabi tres-dijo hinata mientras saltaba por la ventana pero algo no la dejo saltar cuando voltio vio al naruto de esa dimensión agarrarla de la cintura impidiendo que brincaran hinata solo se sonrojo y hanabi sonrió burlonamente

Naruto de un tirón bajo a hinata y a su hermana de la ventana y se les quedo mirando hinata lo veía con cara de no entender porque hizo eso y hanabi está aguantándose la risa

-SE PUEDE SABER PORQUE IBAN A SALTAR POR LA VENTANA-grito naruto viendo a las hermanas mirarse entre ellas

-porque esa es la manera más divertida de salir de un lugar-exclamo hanabi sonriendo mientras ahora hinata se aguantaba la risa-por cierto no deberías agarrar así a nee-san puede que naruto-san se enoje por agarrarla de la cedera-tanto naruto como hinata ante el comentario solo pudieron ponerse como un tomate maduro

-¿¡acaso están locas como se les ocurre hacer eso!?-dijo naruto mientras se le calmaba lo rojo, ese comentario no le gusto para nada a hanabi, miro a su hermana y le dijo en frente de el

-Nee-san este señor aunque se parezca a naruto-san no es para nada divertido como él, él dijo que era muy divertido salta por la ventana y lo es y a demás si se entera que te agarro de la cintura se va a volver loco-dijo hanabi riéndose a mas no poder por la cara toda roja de su hermana

-HANABI-regaño su hermana-no importa vámonos tengo que ayudar a sakura-chan a preparar el almuerzo si no, todos se van a matar entre ellos y de paso entrenamos un poco más-dijo hinata mientras hanabi se subía a su espalda y se apoyaban otra vez en el marco de la ventana-uno, dos, tres-naruto ahora no pudo agarrar a hinata para que no saltara cuando se acercó a la ventana para ver como caían, pero, se llevó la sorpresa que estaban saltando de árbol en árbol y a una hanabi diciéndole adiós con la mano

-_quienes serán las hermanas hyuga-_se preguntaba naruto viendo como se iban brincando de árbol en árbol

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**CONTINUARA...**

**Perdonen las faltas de ortografía más que falta diría horrores**

**¿LES GUSTO? ¿LO ODIARON? ¿LO AMARON? ¿LO DETESTARON?**

**DEJEN REVIEWS**** SI QUIEREN QUE CONTINUE LA HISTORIA NOS LEEMOS**

**BESOS HINATA ****ジャネットニコル部屋アロエベラ**


End file.
